Umaril the Unfeathered
Summary Umaril the Unfeathered was one of the last Ayleid Sorceror-Kings who ruled over Cyrodiil during the Merethic and early First Eras, subjugating the human population to a bloody regime of slavery and torture. He was the greatest enemy of Pelinal Whitestrake, and the final adversary faced by Queen Alessia during her slave rebellion. He is the demigod Champion of Meridia, with his father being said to have been "a god of the previous kalpa's World-River". Umaril did battle with Pelinal Whitestrake within the White-Gold Tower itself, and came the closest out of all Ayleids to besting him, though he was ultimately defeated and slain. In retribution, the remaining Ayleid Kings tore the tired and wounded Pelinal into eight pieces. As a result of his immortal nature, however, Umaril wasn't permanently defeated, with his spirit returning to Meridia's Plane of Oblivion, the Colored Rooms, and being reforged in the fires of creation. Umaril would only be permanently defeated during the time of the Oblivion Crisis thanks to the efforts of the Champion of Cyrodiil, who would become Pelinal Reborn and best him once and for all, destroying him in body and soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Umaril the Unfeathered Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 Years Classification: Ayleid Sorcerer-King, Immortal Half-Daedra Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly. His soul is bound to Meridia's Plane of Oblivion, and will always return to it upon death and be reformed in the fires of creation), Resurrection, Magic, Reality Warping (Magic is defined as the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Magic & Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Immensely above The Champion of Cyrodiil, being described as capable of defeating them with a single blow, and forcing them to done Pelinal Whitestrake's Armor and Divine Relics, in the process becoming "his embodiment", to begin harming Umaril. The most powerful of the Ayleid Sorcerer-Kings of the Early First Era, having been the only one capable of engaging in direct combat against Pelinal Whitestrake, managing to draw blood from the Crusader with his strikes and break his armor, and thus, Umaril should be above other Ayleid Sorcerers such as Houtern and Lord Myndhal, both of whom contributed to the creation of the Golden Path, a pocket dimension containing stars and nebulae, as well as a functional Day and Night cycle, within itself) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Pelinal. Should be immensely above dragons such as Odahviing, who can cross Skyrim in seconds, and should also be much faster than skilled Ansei who can react and swing their swords in microseconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Completely unharmed by the Champion of Cyrodill's strikes, with the latter needing to wield Pelinal's relics and weapons to even begin hurting him) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended Melee Range. Up to Low Complex Multiversal with non-offensive magic (Can traverse from Oblivion and Nirn almost at will) Standard Equipment: His sword and armor Intelligence: High. The highest and most powerful Ayleid King of the early first era. A skilled military leader, talented sorcerer and incredibly deadly warrior. Weaknesses: None Notable. Gallery UmarilOblivion.png|''Umaril in Oblivion'' UmarilConcept.jpg|''Umaril Concept Art'' UmarilArt.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Elves Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Rulers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Tyrants Category:Videos Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4